Paper flowers
by cherrylovesherlion
Summary: "Ryou?" "yeah, Night?" "have you ever wondered where Sakura got her ideas for her stories?"  Inspired by Evanescence's "Imaginary".


Onyx: Hello, readers! I bet your wondering where my host is, huh? Well, this is a one-shot that goes into the mind of Sakura and we see how she comes up with ideas. Don't worry! Ryou, Malik, and Night will be in this world, looking into this, so we get to see some of our favorite characters! Have fun reading! By the by, this fic was inspired by Evanescence's song "Imaginary" and Night's story the "YuGiOh! Project". AND, this is a side-story to "Of colors and charms". I own nothing!

Paper Flowers

"Hey Ryou?" Night asked.

"Yeah, Night?" Ryou responded.

"Have you ever wondered where Cherry gets her ideas for her stories?" The blonde asked. He looked up at her in surprise. "What do you mean, exactly?" He asked. "Remember how in my story 'the YuGiOh! Project' I showed you guys my writing headquarters?" She said, making him dig into his memories. "Oh yeah! And the fact you made me dress up as a ninja and fight my yami who was in a pirate costume!" Ryou said, his face turning serious. Night sweat dropped. "What did you expect me to do? Ninjas are better than pirates any day of the week!" She shouted. "HEY!" A voice yelled. "SHUT UP, MAYA!" Night screamed at the voice, earning a face palm from Ryou.

A platinum blonde cat hopped onto Night's lap and looked up at her. "What are you two arguing about NOW?" the feline asked. Night sighed and held the cat to her chest. "I was wondering where Cherry did her writing and how she got her ideas, but Ryou was wondering what I meant by that, so I reminded him about the "Ninjas vs. Pirates" fight we had in my story. You remember, right Malik?" She said to the feline. Malik curled up against her chest. "Ah, yes. And I was a pirate while you were a ninja. Now look where we are, mother." Malik said. (Malik considers Night his 'mommy' cause she's the only one who shows him genuine kindness, unlike everyone who doesn't trust him that much.)

"Well, I kind of was wondering if you knew where she did her writing," Night said. Malik looked up at her and if he could, he would smile. "Of course I'll show you! Follow me!" He said hopping off her lap. He trotted off into a room no one went in: Sakura's room. Malik pushed in through the small crack in her door and lead Ryou and Night into her room. There was a door labeled, "Sakura's writing place" by the fold-in closet she owned. Night put her hand on the door knob. "Well, here goes nothing," she said before turning the knob. She walked in and gasped. "Holy crap, this is weird," Nigh said, stepping into the room to get a better look. Ryou and Malik stepped in, only to stop dead in their tracks. This place wasn't a room, but a meadow.

"Hey, look at the sky!" Malik cried. The two teens looked up at the sky, but instead of seeing blue, they saw a deep purple with pink clouds dotted along it. A small section of a cloud fell and landed on Malik's nose. The feline swiped it off, only to have some stuck onto his paw. He licked the cloud and his eyes widened. He pulled his paw away from his face. "It tastes like cotton candy!" he exclaimed. Night picked up some of the leftover cloud and bit into it. "You're right! It DOES taste like candy!" She cried with glee. Malik's eyes grew blank and he said with no emotion, "Egypt was known for its hieroglyphics, which were not understood until the late 19th and early 20th century,"

Night and Ryou exchanged glances before Night said, "Aegilops is the longest word written in alphabetical order," She said in the same monotone voice. She shook her head, as did Malik before saying, "What just happened?" they both asked. Ryou took the cloud away from Night. "I think that's enough for you, Night," he said before throwing the cloud over his shoulder. "Hey, guys! Get a look at this!" Malik shouted from on top of a hill. Night arched a brow. "How'd he get up there so fast?" She said before running towards the hill. She gasped loudly. "Wow. I know I said this already, but holy crap this is WEIRD!" She said. Ryou walked up the hill and gasped as well.

It was a field of white roses. Malik walked to a flower and sniffed it. He shrank back. "This doesn't smell like a flower!" he exclaimed. Night picked the flower and she sniffed it. "He's right! This smells like printer ink!" She said, handing it to Ryou. Ryou studied the flower and saw bits of black on it. He picked off a petal. It had the word, "love" written on it. He picked off another petal that said the word, "hate". Night yelped loudly. "What is it?" Malik said with concern. (Malik loves his mommy! XD) Night dropped the rose. "I cut my finger!" She said. Malik glowered at the thorns on the flower, but his eyes grew full of confusion. "That's weird," he murmured. Ryou stopped messing with the rose in his hand and looked at Malik. "What's weird?" he asked.

Malik picked the rose up with his mouth and handed it to Ryou. Ryou then realized something. The rose was made of paper! A voice was heard singing lightly. Ryou and the others looked at each other before walking to where the voice was heard. There was a girl with blue hair sitting in the middle of the flowers singing lightly.

'In my field of paper flowers,

And candy clouds of lullaby.

I lie inside myself for hours,

And watch my purple sky fly over me.'

The girl was holding up roses before picking off the petals. She held up her hands and up came several petals. The petals said, "Hate is the closest thing to love, Miku." Night stepped forward and said, "Sakura?" The girl jumped and the petals fell from her grasp. She snapped her head in their direction. "Can I help you?" She asked. Her eyes softened when she recognized them. "Sorry. I usually come here when I have writer's block," Sakura stated. Ryou walked up to her. "This place is…interesting," he said. Sakura sighed. "I'm aware. This is where I came up with "Of colors and charms", believe it or not." She said. Malik's eyes widened. "Get out!" he shouted. Sakura nodded. "Mmm-hmm. It took a while, but it finally came to me. Onyx was created here too, F-Y your I," The blue haired girl said.

"What about the pink clouds? Why did Night get all smart when she bit into it?" he asked. Night's eyes widened. "HOLY CRAP, I WAS SMART?" She shouted. Sakura smiled. "That's where I get my information on things," she stated. "So, the clouds are like 'Google'?" Night asked. Sakura nodded. "And the roses are where you come up with what to say?" Ryou asked. Another nod. Malik stepped forward. "But where do you get your inspiration?" The feline asked. Sakura stood up. "Follow me," She said before walking off into the meadow. The two teens and cat walked after her when they came to a meadow full of…nothing. The flowers stopped growing there, the sky was no longer purple, and there were no clouds. The three didn't know what to do. Sakura was right next to the border of the emptiness and she turned towards the visitors. She stepped into the wasteland and waited for the visitors to step into it. Malik went first. He placed a paw cautiously onto the wasteland, only to jerk it back. "What in the world…?" he asked no one. He stepped a paw in again and walked into the wasteland. His ears pricked up, and he started to trot around in rhythm. Was-was he dancing?

Night stepped in after him and a look of shock came onto her face. "What the hell?" She asked, before taking a step back into the roses. Malik hopped to Night. "Come on, Night!" he cried with glee before trotting in rhythm. Night smiled at the cat's behavior and stepped into the world. "This is so cool!" She exclaimed. Ryou arched a brow. What the hell was happening? He took a step into the world and heard music.

Now there's gravel in our voices,

Glass is shattered from the fight.

In this tug of war, you'll always win,

Even when I'm right.

It was "Love the way you lie: part 2"! Ryou and intertwined his fingers with Night's and they started dancing playfully. They must have looked really stupid, but they didn't care.

They were having fun.

Onyx: Well, how'd you like it? Review the story BELOW.

Malik: PLEASE! *Cute kitty face*

Sakura, Night, and Ryou: AWWWWWWW.

Onyx: OH BLARG!


End file.
